


i'm sorry

by wasneeliw



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Clint Feels, Clint Needs a Hug, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Poor Clint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasneeliw/pseuds/wasneeliw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" PIETRO ! "She screams, and something shifts in the fabric of time.<br/>.......</p>
<p>Pietro sees the Hawk shielding the boy and he knows what he must do. But for some inexplicable reason, as he runs, he feels the air resist him, an unnatural red glow at the back of his mind dragging him back. Forcing him back as the bullets descend. And for the first time ever, Pietro Maximoff is too late. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(alternate ending for avengers 2 MAJOR SPOILERS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm sorry

" PIETRO ! "She screams, and something shifts in the fabric of time. 

 

Clint watches the golden sheets of machine gun fire advance towards them, feeling the little boy trembling in his arms. He knows what he must do. 

“It’s alright, kid, everything’s going to be fine, everything’s going to be fine”.

Hugging the child closer, he turns his back on the sounds of the world and he waits. 

Pietro sees the Hawk shielding the boy and he knows what he must do. But for some inexplicable reason, as he runs, he feels the air resist him, an unnatural red glow at the back of his mind dragging him back. Forcing him back as the bullets descend. And for the first time ever, Pietro Maximoff is too late. 

Everything moves slowly for Pietro. He sees Barton’s body jerked forward by the force of multiple impact points, crimson orbs emerging, suspended, midflight. And then Barton falls. This time, Pietro is not too slow and Barton slumps heavily into his arms, the man who incapacitated his powerful sister suddenly boneless and bloody, red washing away the purple and black. He is barely aware of the little boy tugging at Barton’s cold fingers, whimpering apologies. 

It’s going to be okay, everything is going to be all right; he wants to lie to them both. 

But he finds the words trapped in his throat as he feels Barton’s labored, wet breaths wracking his body as he chokes on the blood filling his lungs in all the wrong places. Pietro suddenly senses his sister behind him and pleads with his her to do something. To save Clint. 

With trembling fingers she touches Barton’s head and vaguely seeing the magical red glow, he struggles weakly, like a stricken animal. Damned if he ever let himself be controlled again, even as his body betrays him. 

“Hush, now, the pain will be gone soon,” she whispers to Barton, threading her fingers gently through his soft brown hair. It was he who had protected her, showed her kindness in a senseless world, all with “a bow and arrows”. And now, despite all her power, all she can do is give him help that cannot help at all. 

Strangely, her voice is trembling as she casts her spell, a mournful, broken sound, and Pietro doesn’t understand the overwhelming aura of guilt enveloping his twin as Barton goes completely limp in his arms, head falling against Pietro’s shoulder. Wanda tenderly wipes the blood from his face, which has taken on an almost serene look, as if he were simply slumbering. He looked almost as young as Pietro…

Then she turns away, no longer able to look upon him, bloody and broken, the result of her selfishness, of what she had to do. She averts her face so Pietro will not see the tears forming in her eyes or hear the unspoken apology upon her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> please review :)


End file.
